


Neurosis to Psychosis

by Plastic_man1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Catatonic Behaviour, Delusions, Disorganized Speech, Hallucinations, Insomnia, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Paranoia, Psychosis, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_man1/pseuds/Plastic_man1
Summary: Psychosis is an abnormal condition of the mind that results in difficulties determining what is real and what is not. Symptoms may include false beliefs and seeing or hearing things that others do not see or hear.—Kageyama quickly catches up on Hinatas strange change of behaviour.





	1. Secret message

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of mental health issues. If you are easily triggered by themes like this, I advise you to leave this page.

Kageyama notices. It’s not a specific thing that catches his eye. Everything about Hinata just feels.. _off?_ His gazeless stare. The quiet moments in between practise. His lack of emotions. When Kageyama calls him dumbass, it feels as if Hinata looks straight through him, for a fleeting moment, and then he laughs. As if he has to rewire his brain to laugh at anything Kageyama has to say. Ad if he’s thinking harder than he should.

It doesn’t bother Kageyama at first. It’s nice having quiet moments. At least that’s what he tells himself. Hinata is just having a couple of bad days, he tells himself as well. The gazeless stares, quiet moments and lack of emotions go unnoticed. He’s a teenager. That’s how teenagers act, and Kageyama knows that much. It’s not like Kageyama is just sunshine and rainbows everyday. And he quotes himself on that, because he is never only sunshine and rainbows, maybe a cloudy day on his best, but Hinata-

Hinata is the _definition_ of sunshine and rainbows.

And that’s when he realises that Hinata is not having a couple of bad days. 

Yamaguchi invites the whole team over to his place for a movie night. They watch a strange movie that Kageyama can’t even begin to remember the name of. And no one really pays attention to it anyway. Except for one. One strange kid. One strange kid watching one strange movie. Kageyama think it fits. Hinatas eyes are glued to the screen, gaze mesmerizing. He is muttering single words every now and then before looking out the window, and then back at the screen. Kageyama follows his gaze, expecting something to stand outside the window. When the movie is finished, Hinata watches the credits roll, as everyone is getting ready to go home. When the menu comes up, Hinata pouts as he puts on his shoes, finally ready to go home.

"Do you always watch the credits?" Kageyama doesn’t mask the annoyance in his voice. They lost the bus back home because Hinata had to watch five extra minutes, which clearly would have saved them an extra hour of waiting for the next bus. Hinata is silent for a couple of seconds.

"There was supposed to be a secret message after the credits," says Hinata. Kageyama rolls his eyes.

"Dumbass, we lost the bus because of you," says Kageyama, growing more annoyed with every second. Hinata is silent again, and it drags on longer than natural. If Kageyama is honest, it doesn’t really bother him that much that they lost the bus, but Hinatas lack of response gives him the _creeps_. And it’s not like him. He would rather be annoyed.

Hinata turns to Kageyama with a furrowed brow. "They said it though,"

"Who said what?"

"There should be a secret message," Hinata says, looking at Kageyama with a dumb expression. Almost like he expects Kageyama to understand his vague statements. Hinata doesn’t answer who said it, but Kageyama doesn’t even bother to ask again as he puffs out a breath.

"There’s no secret message," he only says, already done with the stupid conversation. Though, Hinata looks troubled as they walk to the bus stop, and it all feels a bit weird.

Kageyama forgets the movie night and tries focusing on volleyball. It’s what he knows best, and he intends to focus on it. Which becomes hard when Hinata decides to not show up for three days straight. He’s never dropped practise before, and it shows. The hall becomes quieter, less lively in a way. And Kageyama sits alone, most of the time. He is dependent on Hinata, which is clearly bothering him, but he also can’t help instinctively feeling like something is wrong. Hinata? Missing practise? No way. That just does not happen.

"Was Hinata at school today?" Suga-sans words hang in the air, and it takes a moment for Kageyama to realise it’s directed at him. He simply answers no, and can’t miss the worry plastered on his teammates face. Suga-san continues.

"And he wasn’t there the day before- or the day before that?" Kageyama shakes his head and looks down. He doesn’t want to see other people worried. It makes it feel like something is _really_ wrong. Which it isn’t. Why would it be?

"If Hinata doesn’t show up to school tomorrow, you message me right away, okay?" Kageyama nods.

He is fully prepared to send the message, but when a mop of orange hair bounces down the hallways of the school, Kageyama lets himself breathe. He’s back and he looks well. That’s all that matters. And when Hinata walks past Kageyama without acknowledging him, he begins wondering if there is something he’s done wrong. 

Kageyama tries getting Hinatas attention in class, but it shows impossible. When Hinata has decided something, he never backs down from it. Which doesn’t only involve volleyball, but everything else, and it annoys Kageyama to no end. Writing a note, Kageyama sends it flying over to Hinatas desk. Hinata picks it up and looks at it, but doesn’t open it. He doesn’t even lift his gaze. Kageyama tries again. But this time, Hinata only looks out the window. Kageyama huffs and decides to ignore Hinata as well.

When it looks as if Hinata is going to ignore Kageyama forever, and Kageyama is torn between wanting to do the same and wanting to just yell at Hinata for his childish behaviour, he pulls Hinata aside with a sour look on his face. Hinata fidgets a bit, but gives up fast, knowing Kageyama is stronger.

"Why are you ignoring me?" it comes out flat, even though Kageyama feels uneasy and just wants to yell at Hinata for being dumb and stubborn. Hinata looks around from side to side, as if he’s looking for someone.

"It’s the secret message," says Hinata with big eyes. Kageyama lets go of his grip on the boy and sighs.

"What-" Hinata interrupts him.

"The message!" Hinata yells, startling Kageyama. "The secret I told you about, which —Which I was supposed to-" he stops mid-sentence and looks to his left. Kageyama falters a bit, and a knot forms in the pit of his stomach. He suddenly feels sick.

"That’s why I was home, because I — They said they would tell me the secret if I stayed home -they haven’t told me yet, but they will," Hinata trails off, looking down at his hands, muttering the last word over again. 

Kageyama feels his hands starting to sweat, and not only is it hard to look at Hinata, but he can’t find words to make sentences. He just feels like the entire day has been weird. Hinata is acting weird. He wants to throw up.

"So I’m sorry for ignoring you, but a secret is not for two," he smiles at last. Kageyama tries to understand the wordsalad that just came out of Hinatas mouth. 

"Then why did you ignore me, dumbass?" comes out at last, though there is no real bite to it. Kageyama doesn’t dare to say anything else. He just wants the conversation to be over.

Hinata looks confused before his eyes soften.

"They say —," Hinata looks down again, "I can’t trust you," and with Kageyama yet to say something, Hinata walks off, leaving him alone in the hall. Kageyama clenches his fist in his shirt, and he can’t shake the feeling that something _is_ really wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Acting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggering themes mentioned, read at your own risk.

It progressively gets worse. By the end of the week, Kageyama is not the only one who’s noticed. The entire team looks at Hinata with cautious eyes, almost expecting him to drop dead or something. No one seems to want to mention it, until they do. Tsukishima is the first one to comment on it.

"What’s up with shrimpy?" he asks, not looking particularly bothered or interested or anything. Kageyama scoffs.

"Nothing is up with him," says Kageyama, not wanting the conversation to progress. Tsukishima lifts an eyebrow at him and squints his eyes.

"You’re telling me,  _Bakageyama_," Kageyama rolls his eyes at the nickname. "That you don’t notice a difference in Hinata?" Kageyama falters at Hinatas name. It doesn’t fit him, Kageyama thinks. It doesn’t fit Tsukishima to worry.

Tsukishima drops the ball twice and looks at Kageyama, clearly waiting for a quick-of-the-brain reply. Kageyama can’t even muster up a sentence.

"You  _are_ that dense." he says and walks away. Kageyama truly wants to believe his own words.

Hinata looks notably weary one evening when they have practise. His eyes are red and droopy, and if Kageyama didn’t know any better, he would dismiss the fact that it looked as if Hinata could fall asleep at any moment. In other words, he looks tired. And it bothers Kageyama. Hinata always sleep enough, maybe except for when they have a big match coming up. But Kageyama can’t sleep then either. And one night without sleep never makes Hinata look so.. exhausted. There is no way that he’s only stayed up for one night. And it really bothers Kageyama.

Tanaka snaps his fingers in front of Hinatas eyes and they snap open instantly. He missed the last couple of tosses.

"You okay there?" asks Tanaka as he puffs out a little laugh. A frown passes his face when Hinata only stares straight ahead. 

"It’s fine, don’t worry!" Tanaka reassures him. Hinata doesn’t react. "We’ll just try again." 

When Hinata still doesn’t respond, Tanaka uncomfortably moves to the front row again. Kageyama can see him side-eyeing Suga-san. No one really moves for a moment, until Daichis voice echoes through the hall, telling them to try once more.

Asahi is the next person to console with Kageyama. He pulls him aside after a long training session, distress written all over his features.

"I-" Asahi drags a hand through his hair. "Do you know if there are —Um.. If Hinata is having trouble with someone?" Asahi looks as if he regrets the question right after it leaves his mouth.

"You need to be more specific," says Kageyama, crossing his arms.

Asahi scratches the back of his neck and looks past Kageyama. "Maybe someone in school —or someone at home?"

Kageyama has never thought of it if he’s honest. He barely knows Hinatas parents, and the past few weeks he’s unintentionally distanced himself from him, in fear of- or not fear. He’s not  _scared_.

"No, I don’t know." Kageyama settles with. And he doesn’t. He doesn’t know. Lately it feels like he knows  _nothing_.

"He said—" Asahi cuts himself off, apprehension seeping through his words. " _I_ know  what it feels like to be scared," Kageyama fixes his gaze at a point a bit over his teammates head. "And running away from people," he continues.

"He  _can_ trust me," Asahis voice shakes slightly. "And I’m not keeping any secrets from him —None of us are!" Asahi drops his gaze and focuses on his shoes instead. "Just let him know, will you?"

Kageyama barely understand what Asahi is talking about, and he doesn’t feel fit for the situation he’s in. Sincerity is not something people usually think Kageyama is worth receiving.

"I think he already does," Kageyama doesn’t miss the disappointment crossing Asahi’s face.

"Yeah, I just thought I’d let him know." Asahi crosses the volleyball hall, grabs his bag and walks out the door. Kageyama feels a restlessness growing inside. He practises for an hour extra.

Kageyama doesn’t want to ignore Hinata as much as he does, but sitting in class makes it very easy. They don’t have desks beside each other, and after every class, Hinata usually hurries out of the classroom, leaving Kageyama by himself. It’s easy to stay put and just  not follow. If Hinata wants to be by himself, why would Kageyama bother him?

It’s on a friday that the principal announces Hinatas name over the speakers.

_This is a message for Hinata Shouyou. You are dismissed from class and will enter the principals office at once._

All eyes land on Hinata, who is hunched over his desk. He doesn’t move a muscle before the message is announced a second time. He looks around frantically, locking eyes with Kageyama. He’s terrified. Kageyama is the first one to look away. He can’t bear to see Hinata this way. Hinata hurries out, forgetting his backpack.

Questions are thrown around once the class is over, and Kageyama can’t help but eavesdrop.  _Terror. Weapon. Knife_ _._ Are the constant words. Kageyama doesn’t believe them. He desperately don’t want to. But the more he thinks about it, the more likely it seems that they could be true. When had Hinata ever been predictable?

For the first time in his life, Kageyama feels like not practising. He stands in the middle of the court, chest swelling and breath quickening. He’s tired. He wants to go home. Everyone is quiet. Few word are exchanged, and somehow when Hinata enters, it gets even more quiet. Daichi says something to Suga-san, and Suga pulls Hinata aside. Kageyama doesn’t hear much of their conversation over the volleyball being tossed and slammed into the ground. The only noise breaking through is Hinatas voice.

"Shut up!" he yells. It startles Kageyama and he misses the ball by a couple of centimeters, sending it crashing to the floor. Then it’s eerily quiet for what feels like minutes.

"If I said something wrong—" Suga-sans voice is calm as a hand reaches for Hinatas shoulder, probably trying to comfort him.

Hinata flinches away and grabs at his own hair. "No—no, not you," he says, eyes closed. "I didn’t meant to yell at _you_—I’m sorry-" he mumbles something incoherent. Suga-san attempts to reach for Hinata again.

"We have to lock the doors," it’s a low mumble, but loud enough for Kageyama to hear it across the court. "That’s why I brought it to school," Without context, it’s hard to follow what Hinata means. It’s almost like he’s forgotten logic and meaning. Hinata lets himself out of Sugas grip and goes for the door himself. No one says anything. What _could_ they say? Hinata, you’re acting crazy. Hinata, dumbass, stop being a dumbass. Hinata,  _you’re scaring me._ And this time, Kageyama doesn’t even bother denying it.

"Okay, you’ve slept way too little and I’m taking you home," Daichi breaks the silence and Kageyama lets himself breathe.

"Lights off and lock the doors before leaving!" Daichi instructs before he and a fidgety Hinata leaves the building with the slam of a door. Kageyama almost expects Hinata to throw a tantrum.

"What just happened?" Nishinoya doesn’t let the silence creep back. Kageyama is glad. He wouldn’t be able to handle even a second more of silence.

"He told me he’s not slept for five days," Suga-san says, not sounding as collected anymore. His eyes sweep their faces. When they land on Kageyama, he stops. "Five days is concerning," Kageyama can feel his throat tighten with every breath he takes. It’s getting harder to breathe.

"He told me—" a tiny voice says. All eyes turn to Yamaguchi. They wait for him to continue.

"He told me he’s going to quit volleyball," says Yamaguchi.

Kageyama drops his gaze. Hinata? Quitting volleyball? It has to be a joke.

"Did he say why?" Suga-san asks. Yamaguchi is hesitant, but nods.

"He said there are—Um.. dangers of him staying here," Yamaguchi is fidgeting in his seat, as if he shouldn’t say any of it.

"Did he say anything specific?" asks Suga. Yamaguchi furrows his brows and shakes his head.

"It didn’t make much sense to me —What he said that is." Yamaguchi finishes.

For some odd reason, anger flares up in Kageyamas stomach. It leaves him hot and on the urge of crying. It’s not the time to get irritated by things, he thinks, but he can’t shake it off. What is he angry for again? Because Hinata is acting strange? Maybe because he said he’s going to quit volleyball? Or maybe the fact that he didn’t tell Kageyama. He told Yamaguchi, but not Kageyama. They’re  partners .

Kageyama scoffs. "I’m going home,"

Anger is an unpleasant feeling. It makes it easy to indulge in bad behaviour. Kageyama does just that. He also regrets it afterwards. But in the blind moment of seeing red, he’s started to believe that all Hinata is doing is acting. Either for attention, or because he thinks it is funny. It leaves everyone on edge, but Kageyama isn’t weirded out anymore. He’s pissed.

A particular evening, Hinata is mumbling words to himself, missing almost every toss Kageyama gives him.

"Are you even paying attention, dumbass?" Sharp words echo through the hall. No one else seems to be paying attention to them. Hinata blinks twice and shakes his head.

"I can’t— Can’t focus with all the noise," he intentionally looks everywhere except at Kageyama. 

Kageyama drops the ball,  hard. It makes Hinata flinch.

"No one is making  any noise, stop overreacting," It may be harsh, but Hinata is getting on his nerves, and he can’t control the anger sweeping over him.

Hinata shakes his head. "No —Just lock the doors," and there it is again. Talking to himself, saying things that doesn’t make sense.

"Why are you  _acting_ like this?" Kageyama takes three steps forward, grabs the shorter boy by the shoulders and shakes him. He feels the muscle under his hands tense up. "Stop pretending for one second!"

After a moment of silence, Hinata starts to shake. "No—don’t," at first, it seems like he is talking to Kageyama. "No, I can’t—"

Kageyama slaps him across the face. The sharp sound bounces off the walls of the hall. He regrets it not only a second after he’s done it. Hinata holds his face, with his eyes shut. He’s stopped shaking.

"What the hell—" A strong hand grabs Kageyama by his bicep and turns him around to face him. "What the hell do you think you’re doing?" Daichi’s tone is dangerously close to a yell.

Tearing himself out of the grip of his captain, he walks away, not daring to look at anyone. Someone calls after him, but he’s already decided he doesn’t want to deal with this.

After practise, Kageyama feels the guilt begin to eat away at him. It’s not a pleasant feeling, though he had it coming. Chatting closes in on the locker-room where Kageyama is sitting. When they enter, he ignores them.

"Why did Hinata bring a knife to school?" Kageyamas head snaps up. Tanaka waits for an answer.

They all wait for _him_ to answer.

"Why would I know?" Kageyama sneers.

"Because you’re always together!"

"Then why don’t you ask Yamaguchi, since they spend so much time together!"

Maybe he was being childish, but the words felt true to him. He didn’t know anything of lately. Hinata didn’t tell him what the rest of the team was being told. He would tell him if something was wrong, right?

No one dares ask anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Once again, I build the walls around myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggering themes mentioned, read at your own risk.

Kageyama trains for three days straight, alone. Daichi decides it's better for both Hinata and him to practise seperately. It's not something Kageyama hasn't done before. Or Hinata for that matter. Kageyama thinks about his palm hitting the side of Hinata's face. And he thinks about the ball flying over the net, not quite as he wants it to. Then he thinks about the days he had someone to receive his spikes, and the days he didn't. He pushes the thoughts away.

They leave for Tokyo the day they both return. Kageyama eyes Hinata warily. He finds himself on the urge of saying something. Anything. But then he stops. It feels like he is just about to jump from a diving board, the swimming pool being too far away for comfort, and he decides against it. Except there is no water. It's just Hinata. Or some alternate persona of him at least. A chill runs down Kageyama's spine. What if Hinata stays like this forever? Kageyama pushes the thought away. 

Boom. A heavy hit. Light jogging. Boom. Another heavy hit. And light jogging again.

Boom.

The wardrobe is stuffy after everyone has finished training. 

Boom. 

Yamaguchi flinches. Ennoshita gives him a reassuring smile.

Boom.

They can hear the ball hit the floor through the walls. It's like an ongoing drum. Silence drags on, and everyone seems to have something on their heart. 

Boom. 

Hinata had barely said a word the entire bus ride, and when they started the practise match, he hadn't answered to anyone from the opposite team. Kageyama knew that Kenma was somehow closer to Hinata, but he had even averted his eyes from him and faced the other way when being asked about the new console game Kenma had bought. Kenma, despite his introverted personality, had tried again. He gave up after the second attempt, locking eyes with Kuroo, the bigger guy on the team, which had only given him a pat on the back and an understanding smile. 

Lev had characteristically walked up to Hinata and draped a hand over his shoulder after they'd won the first set. He told him not to worry when Hinata looked straight ahead. In that moment, Kageyama wanted to tell Lev off by the look of Hinata's face, but he couldn't muster up the words. Hinata eventually wiggled his way out of his grip and turned for the volleyball cart and seemlessly started picking up the stray volleyballs. Lev looked confused and turned to their team, asking if Hinata was having a bad day. No one really knew how to answer that. 

They're all seated around the table, eating by the time the sun sets. Kageyama is seated in the middle of Yamaguchi and Hinata. He can see Hinata's form hunching over in the edge of his sight. He is still. And he's not eating. At all. Kageyama looks across the table, eyes searching other tentative eyes. Asahi sits straight across from Hinata, and he eyes his food at times, but he doesn't mention anything, though his expression tells Kageyama he wants to. Sugawara sits beside him, and he locks eyes with Kageyama for a moment. The first year looks away, not really knowing how to approach the subject. How would Hinata react? At this moment it felt like a hundred different things could play out, almost like Hinata had a hundred different personalities. 

Kageyama throws a glance toward Hinata's direction, observing his form and taking in the detail of the untouched food in front of him. The chopstick are unused, and the food sits in the bowl, not steaming anymore. Hinata looks across the table, not really directly at Asahi, and not really at the food either. Maybe somewhere in between? Kageyama opens his mouth, but another voice cuts through. 

"Hinata, have some of this!" 

Hinata doesn't react, though a piece of meat is pushed onto his plate. Inuoka seems to be oblivious to Hinata's secluded aura. 

"Are you feeling sick?" Suga asks, his voice reassuring. Hinata looks at the meat as if it will disappear in front of his eyes if he as much as blinks. It's unusual for Hinata to not have an appetite, let alone not eat a single bite. He runs around like a manic, and now he's not hungry? Kageyama doubts that. Shoving food down Hinata's throat sounds like a plausible idea for a moment. His fingers twitch. 

"No," Hinata looks up. "Are you?" he asks Suga, not in favor of being kind, but because he honestly wants to know, it seems. Kageyama cocks his head to the side. Is he scared of the food? 

Suga's eyebrows knit together in slight confusion. "No, I'm not feeling- are you sure you're fine?" 

Hinata loses the intense focus he had mere two seconds ago, but he gives a shy shake of the head anyway. 

They fall into silence again. Nekoma doesn't seem that talkative either. Most of the time, Hinata is the one leading the conversations with them, his character easy to get along with and him knowing what to say makes it easier for the rest of them to join in. There was a noticable difference by the time they stepped inside the shared court. 

"Are you _scared_ of food? You should eat, or you'll get sick," Kageyama lets his mouth run, as he picks up the piece of meat Inuoka gave Hinata. 

"No!" Hinata yells, startling several people by the table. Weary eyes follow Hinata's movements as he takes the chopsticks out of Kageyama's grasp, along with the meat. He holds it up in front of his mouth, before eating it himself. His eyes closes as he chews, and chews, and chews some more. 

"You don't have to eat it if you don't like it," Tanaka points out, a nervous laugh escaping past his lips. 

Hinata's eyes open and he spits it out in an instant. Inuoka's hand finds Hinata's back as he rubs it, muttering reassuring words, and finally being aware that something isn't right. Hinata's back gets a little stiffer at that, but the taller middle blocker doesn't seem to notice. 

"Hinata, should we go outside?" Kenma intervenes, worry etched on his face. He sits croslegged on the chair, beside his bigger friend. Kuroo, as Kageyama learnt only recently, sits still with his finger tapping against the table and lips pulled into a thin line. 

"I can't-" Hinata's voice stops mid sentence, as he struggles for words. 

They all wait patiently. Or at least pretend. It's nervewracking, and Kageyama can feel it in the room. It's deadly quiet. 

"It's poisoned," says Hinata eventually. 

Kageyama isn't sure if he hears right. 

"Poisoned." Kageyama repeats. 

"My food?" it sounds like Hinata is questioning his own words. 

"Your food is poisoned?" Asahi says, putting his chopsticks down. Suga slaps Asahi on the arm. 

"You guys said it was, so I don't really wanna eat it." Hinata looks at Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, looking for conformity. Yamaguchi's eyes widen and Tsukishima's squints, until it's a scowl. 

"Are you pulling pranks?" Nishinoya shoots in, pulling at Tsukishima's glasses. 

"No, I promise we didn't do that," Yamaguchi looks at their captain, his body tight with tension. 

"You told me it was Kuroo who was poisoning me," Hinata continues, his voice cracking mid sentence. 

All eyes land on Kuroo. He's obviously as shocked as the rest of them. He sharply sucks in a breath as a hand goes to his neck. He looks more uncomfortable by the minute. "_Kenma-_" 

"Kuroo wouldn't poison anyone," Nekoma's setter announces. Kuroo breathes out, relieved. 

"There's probably just a misunderstanding," 

"No," Hinata declares. "You told me last night, before we- before we went to bed?" Hinata questions Kenma this time. 

Kenma's eyes grow bigger, and he's silent for a moment, like he's calculating what to say. "_Hinata_, you got here today," And it hits Kageyama too. Hinata isn't saying anything that is making sense.

Hinata almost sinks together in his seat at that. He then looks at his lap. Kageyama can see his fingers shaking a little. 

Tsukishima is unusually quiet. By this point he would have a snarky comment, but he seems to read the situation cautiously. 

Hinata looks between all of them. His eyes are pleading, and he searches for something that isn't there. 

"They said it was," Hinata mutters, falling eerily silent again.

By the time they've finished, Suga has already grabbed Daichi and a phone, talking in a secluded corner of the building. Both Kenma and Inuoka keeps Hinata company.

They rapidly understands that letting Kuroo in on Hinata with a radius of 2 meters will set him off. 

Kageyama finds it strange. Hinata never had a problem with him before. Why would he now? Kageyama can admit he also found Kuroo scary at first, or maybe a lot, but when he got to observe him he realized he was actually more reserved than anything else. Somehow it makes sense. 

Kageyama decides to block the day out. It's nearing night when his palm hits the ball and he sends it flying over the net. He's alone in the court room when Kenma uncharacteristically joins him. They end up setting the ball to each other over the net. It's quiet for a while. 

"They're taking him to the hospital," says Kenma. 

Kageyama swallows. "Yeah," 

"I think he's having an _episode_," Kenma continues. "Daichi said it has been going on for a while," 

Kageyama tosses the ball a little too much to the left, causing Kenma to break his form. He doesn't really know what Kenma means about an 'episode', but he decides not to ask. 

The taller setter nods, his throat constricting at the thought of Hinata being in the same place as where dying people are. He falters at the thought, and the ball slips from his grip and lands behind him with a dunk. His feet seems like they're stuck to the floor. The ball rolls to the end of the court. Kageyama doesn't pick it up. He can't get his feet to move anyway.

"Sugawara-san said you could talk to him if you needed to," Kenma looks away, eye contact seeming hard all of sudden. 

Kageyama nods again, not giving an effort to move or say anything. Kenma takes that as a hint to leave. Kageyama isn't really sure if he wants him to.

When the door slams, Kageyama picks up the ball and spikes it as hard as he can. The ball drifts. He wonders if Hinata could have recieved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have a couple of chapters left! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
